Don't Touch My Daddy!
by Oh Pheonix
Summary: (Attention!) Kyuhyun, duda beranak satu yang sangat menyayangi putra kecilnya. Cho Sungmin. ini drabble.. gak pinter bikin summary
1. Chapter 1

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya perlahan, berkali-kali ia mencoba mengusir seseorang yang kini tengah duduk dilengan kursinya seraya memeluk erat bahu Kyuhyun.

"Seohyun-ssi, jangan seperti ini." Lagi, Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Seohyun, namun gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengindahkan ucapannya.

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal, kalau saja ini bukan kehendak ibunya, Kyuhyun pasti sudah mendepak jauh-jauh gadis itu bahkan sebelum dia sempat masuk kedalam ruangannya.

...

Sementara itu, dilobby utama, terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya tengah menggandeng lengan bocah lelaki yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan mantel tebal yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya menyerupai kepompong yang makin membuatnya terlihat imut dan siapapun yang melihatnya akan langsung mengatakan 'menggemaskan' pada bocah itu. Pipinya yang gembil dan putih seperti marshmallow itu merona merah karena diterpa udara dingin diluar, begitupun hidung mungilnya, jemari mungilnya juga senantiasa menggenggam erat jemari neneknya yang jelas lebih besar darinya, menuntunnya memasuki salah satu gedung mewah yang menjadi tempat ayahnya bekerja.

"Selamat siang, Nyonya." Sapa sang resepsionis begitu melihat sang istri presiden direktur beserta cucunya yang berumur 3 tahun itu berhenti tepat didepannya.

"Kyuhyun dan suamiku ada kan?" tanyanya pada resepsionis bername tag 'Kim Taeyeon'.

"Ne, Nyonya. Kwajangnim dan Sajangnim ada diruangan beliau masing-masing." Jawabnya sopan seraya tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Heechul –sang istri presdir- segera menggamit Sungmin –cucunya- untuk segera memasuki lift menuju ruangan anak dan suaminya, sesekali ia tersenyum pada beberapa pegawai yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya dan gemas dengan Sungmin yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Halmoeni, apa macih lama beltemu daddy-nya?" Sungmin mendongak dan menatap wajah Heechul, Heechul tersenyum dan berjongkok guna mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sungmin.

"Sebentar lagi, apa Minnie lelah, heum?" tanya Heechul sembari mengusap pipi bulat Sungmin.

"Aniyo, Minnie mau cepat-cepat beltemu daddy. Hali ini kan ulang tahun Minnie." Sahut Sungmin, Heechul makin tersenyum lebar mendengar kalimat polos Sungmin dan membawanya kedalam gendongannya.

"Ne, ayo bertemu daddy."

"Yeaayyy! Beltemu daddy." Pekik Sungmin girang, Heechul hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Sungmin.

Sungmin memang sudah ditinggal oleh sang ibu sehari setelah kelahirannya, itu yang menyebabkan bocah imut itu sangat dekat dengan sang daddy, halmoeni dan juga haraboejinya.

Heechul segera memasuki lift dan menekan tombol 10, tempat dimana ruangan Hangeng dan Kyuhyun berada. Tak sampai 5 menit lift itu mengantarkannya ketempat tujuan dengan Sungmin yang masih didalam gendongannya.

Heechul terlebih dulu menghampiri ruangan Hangeng karena ruangan suaminya itu dekat dengan lift.

"Hannie!" Heechul memekik dan tersenyum lebar begitu memasuki ruangan Suaminya, membuat dua orang yang ada didalam mendongak dan menoleh kesumber suara.

Hangeng tersenyum manis menyambut istri dan cucunya sementara sang sekretaris PresDir yang kebetulan sedang ada didalam ruangan membungkuk sopan guna menyapa Heechul dan tersenyum manis pada Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, Kwajangnim." Ujar sekretaris Jung sembari membungkuk sopan dan mengambil dokumen yang sudah ditandatangani oleh Hangeng.

"Uwahhh, cucu Haraboeji yang manis~" Hangeng tersenyum lebar begitu sekretarisnya keluar dan langsung mengambil alih Sungmin dalam gendongan istrinya, "Poppo untuk Haraboeji mana?"

Sungmin terkikik geli dan mencium kedua pipi kakeknya, membuat Hangeng tersenyum dan balas mencium kedua pipi Sungmin.

"Halaboeji, Minnie mau beltemu daddy..." rengek Sungmin, menggembungkan pipinya.

Hangeng tertawa tanpa suara dan mengusak sayang surai madu cucu semata wayang nya itu, "Baiklah, Kayo.. Minnie tahu 'kan dimana ruangan daddy?"

Sungmin mengangguk antusias mendengar pertanyaan Hangeng dan menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, meminta turun. Pria berumur itu segera menurunkan Sungmin dan menatap cucunya yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Cepat kembali bersama daddy ne? Haraboeji dan Halmoeni tunggu disini, oke jagoan?"

"Oke," Sungmin mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dengan mata berbinar dan segera berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk keluar dari ruangan kakeknya menuju ruangan ayahnya. Hangeng dan Heechul tersenyum manis.

Sungmin berlari menuju sebuah pintu ganda yang berjarak 30 meter dari ruangan kakeknya,

"Ugh! Kenapa cucah cekali cih?" sungut bocah itu begitu sampai didepan pintu ruangan Kyuhyun, tangan mungil bocah itu berusaha menggapai-gapai kenop pintu ruangan Kyuhyun. Salahkan saja badannya yang kecil dan pendek sehingga tidak bisa menggapai kenop pintu itu.

"Butuh bantuan, anak manis?" Sungmin berbalik saat mendengar suara yang tidak asing menyapu indera pendengarannya.

"Ciwon jucci!" pekik Sungmin gembira, Siwon –sepupu Kyuhyun yang juga bekerja disana- tersenyum dan menunduk.

"Sedang apa disini, heum?" tanya Siwon ramah, Sungmin merengut dan menunjuk kenop pintu.

"Minnie mau beltemu daddy, tapi tangan Minnie tidak campai," gerutunya sembari mengerucutkan bibir plumnya, membuat Siwon gemas dan mencubit pelan pipi Sungmin.

"Chaaa~ kajja," Siwon kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan membuka pintu ruangan Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin tersenyum lebar dan segera berlari masuk.

"DADDYYY!"

..

Kyuhyun masih berusaha fokus pada lembar-lembar map yang ada diatas meja kerjanya, mengabaikan Seohyun yang masih bergelayut manja sambil sesekali mengelus bahu dan dada bidangnya.

"Aku mohon jangan seperti ini, Seohyun-ssi." Ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

"Memangnya kenapa, oppa? Kau 'kan tunangan ku," balas Seohyun manja.

Ya, memang benar. Seohyun adalah tunangannya, lebih tepatnya tunangan yang terpaksa. Heechul, sang umma menjodohkannya dengan gadis ini dengan alasan Sungmin butuh sosok seorang ibu. Ah~ ibunya itu memang tahu bahwa kelemahan Kyuhyun ada pada Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun berpikir mungkin memang sudah seharusnya Kyuhyun mencari ibu baru untuk jagoannya itu.

"DADDYYY!" Kyuhyun dan Seohyun menoleh kearah pintu saat mendengar teriakan nyaring seorang bocah. Lelaki itu langsung tersenyum saat mengetahui anak semata wayangnya datang, namun detik itu juga senyumannya menghilang saat Sungmin menghentikan laju larinya dan menatap nya dengan heran.

"Ahjumma ciapa? Kenapa dekat-dekat dengan daddy?" tanya Sungmin, mata kelincinya memicing curiga memandang Kyuhyun dan Seohyun bergantian.

Seohyun tersenyum manis dan beranjak menghampiri Sungmin, "Halo~ aku calon Mommy mu, namaku Seohyun." Ujarnya sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin melotot heboh sementara Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ah, sepertinya aku lupa memberitahu kalau Sungmin tidak tahu menahu soal pertunangan Kyuhyun ataupun rencana Heechul untuk memberinya ibu baru.

"Chileo! Minnie tidak mau punya Mommy!" jerit Sungmin, Kyuhyun panik dan segera menghampiri Sungmin yang mulai menangis.

"Baby~ dengarkan daddy dulu.."

"Chileo! Chileo! Huweeee halmoeniii!" Sungmin menangis histeris seraya mendorong Seohyun agar menjauh darinya, Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk mundur.

"Baby~"

"Chileo! Pokoknya Minnie tidak mau punya Mommy! Huweeeeeee Minnie benci daddy! Daddy pabbo! Huweeee..." Sungmin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun dengan tangisan yang semakin kencang, membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya kasar dan menatap tajam Seohyun.

"Puas kau?" tanya Kyuhyun sarkatis, Seohyun merengut.

"Aku salah apa? Aku 'kan hanya memberitahu kebenaran padanya. Dia saja yang terlalu cengeng." Balas Seohyun tak mau kalah, Kyuhyun mendelik.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi ibu untuk Sungmin kalau disaat dia menangis seperti itu kau bilang dia cengeng?" ujar Kyuhyun tajam dan segera berjalan keluar menyusul Sungmin.

..

"Aigoo~ sayang, kau kenapa?" tanya Heechul heran saat mendengar suara tangisan Sungmin dari luar ruangan, dengan segera wanita itu membuka pintu dan menggendong Sungmin yang sedang menangis keras.

"Pulang! Minnie mau pulang! Daddy pabbo! Huweee..." bocah 3 tahun itu menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher neneknya, membuat Hangeng dan Heechul saling berpandangan heran dan mengernyit.

"Daddy kenapa, heum?" tanya Hangeng, mencoba mengambil alih Sungmin namun bocah itu kekeuh didalam gendongan Heechul.

"Baby~" 2 figur orang dewasa itu menoleh kearah pintu saat melihat Kyuhyun terengah sembari menatap Sungmin yang masih menangis keras diceruk leher Heechul.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Hangeng sembari menggedikkan kepalanya kearah Sungmin, Kyuhyun membuang nafasnya perlahan.

"Dia bertemu Seohyun," jawab Kyuhyun seraya mencoba mengambil alih Sungmin, namun bocah itu mengeratkan pelukannya dileher sang nenek dan menolak menatap Kyuhyun.

Heechul yang notebene nya sedang menepuk-nepuk pelan bokong Sungmin berusaha menenangkannya tercekat, "Lalu?"

Kyuhyun mendengus dan menatap ibunya, "Umma pikir apa jawabannya setelah melihat dia menangis, bahkan Seohyun mengatakan Sungmin cengeng." Decihnya.

"Minnie mau pulang cekalang! Pulang!" jerit Sungmin lagi.

"Baby, dengarkan daddy dulu..."

"Chileo! Daddy pabbo!"

"Hei, cucu Haraboeji~ katanya mau merayakan ulang tahun Minnie bersama daddy, heum?"

Kyuhyun tercekat, oh astaga dia lupa ini hari ulang tahun Sungmin.

"Chileo! Daddy cudah tidak cayang cama Minnie lagi! Minnie benci daddy!"

"Hei~ siapa yang bilang daddy tidak sayang dengan jagoan daddy, heum.." tanya Kyuhyun pelan, mengusap punggung sempit anaknya yang masih terisak hebat digendongan Heechul.

"Daddy dekat-dekat dengan ahjumma tadi!" balas Sungmin sengit.

"Aniyo, daddy tidak dekat-dekat dengan ahjumma tadi,"

"MINNIE MAU PULANG CEKALANG!" Heechul berjengit kaget saat mendengar Sungmin berteriak nyaring persis didepan telinganya, bocah ini memang punya suara yang luar biasa.

"Arraseo, arraseo.. kita pulang sekarang. Oke?" Heechul menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis, memberi kode pada Kyuhyun dan Hangeng untuk segera pulang juga.

"Pulang bersama daddy ne, sayang?" bujuk Kyuhyun, Sungmin menggeleng keras.

"Chileo!"

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan kedua tangannya yang sudah siap untuk menggendong Sungmin dengan lemas begitu mendengar penolakan Sungmin, pria berambut coklat itu mengusak rambutnya dengan kasar dan menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam.

..

TIN

Dua mobil mewah memasuki pelataran sebuah mansion yang tak kalah mewah begitu pintu pagar itu dibuka. Detik berikutnya dua figur orang dewasa keluar bersama seorang anak kecil yang tertidur didalam gendongan salah satu dari mereka, disusul seorang lelaki berbalut kemeja putih yang keluar dari mobil kedua.

"Umma, biar aku saja yang menggendong Sungmin." Lelaki yang keluar dari mobil kedua menghampiri wanita yang sedang menggendong anak kecil itu.

"Ne, umma buatkan susu untuk Sungmin," Heechul menyerahkan Sungmin dengan hati-hati pada Kyuhyun yang langsung sigap menggendong bocah menggemaskan itu dan membawa nya masuk kedalam rumah, disusul Hangeng dan Heechul yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun memasuki mansionnya dan sesekali tersenyum tipis pada maid dan butler yang berkeliaran, sesekali lelaki itu menepuk pelan bokong Sungmin dalam gendongannya agar tak terbangun, bisa-bisa bocah itu mengamuk lagi karena saat ini Kyuhyun menggendongnya.

Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun memasuki kamar Sungmin yang bermotif kelinci hampir disetiap ruangannya, membaringkannya dengan hati-hati dikasur dan meletakkan boneka bunny kesayangannya persis disamping anaknya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Sungmin, lelaki itu membenahi selimut Sungmin dan mengecup surai madu yang beraroma permen itu –shampoo kesukaan Sungmin.

"Jangan marah dengan daddy ne, baby.. Daddy mencintaimu~" bisik Kyuhyun lirih, "Selamat ulang tahun, sayang..."

..

..

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya sembari mengacak-acak lego kesayangannya, saat ini bocah itu sudah bangun dan sudah dimandikan oleh maid yang mengurusnya. Memakaikannya baju rajutan dengan gambar kelinci dan celana panjang. Saat ini mereka memang akan merayakan ulang tahun Sungmin yang ke-tiga, Heechul sudah membuat kue untuk cucu kesayangannya itu. Tapi sampai saat ini Sungmin kekeuh tidak mau keluar dari ruang bermainnya walaupun Heechul, Hangeng, Kyuhyun dan Kim Ahjumma –maid yang merawat Sungmin- berulang kali membujuknya.

Alasannya hanya satu, Seohyun datang kerumahnya dan bergelayut manja dengan daddy-nya. Membuat bocah itu kesal dan lebih memilih masuk kedalam ruang bermainnya.

"Minnie sayang~ Kajja, Halmoeni sudah membuatkan kue dan membeli banyak eskrim untuk mu..." bujuk Heechul lagi.

"Chileo!" jerit Sungmin, beranjak dari duduknya dan lebih memilih masuk kedalam tempat dia biasa bermain mandi bola.

Heechul menghela nafasnya, sudah 2 jam ini ia mencoba membujuk Sungmin dan hasilnya nol besar.

"Minnie kenapa, heum?" tanya Heechul pelan.

"Minnie tidak cuka melihat ahjumma jelek itu! Minnie tidak cuka daddy dekat-dekat dengan ahjumma jelek itu!"

"Eoh? Tapikan-"

"Minnie tidak mau punya Mommy!" jerit Sungmin lagi.

"Baby~" Kyuhyun datang keruang bermain Sungmin dan menemukan bocah itu ada didalam tempat dia biasa bermain mandi bola dengan Heechul yang berada diluar. Sungmin membalikkan tubuh mungilnya membelakangi Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

"Baby Minnie~ kesayangan daddy... Ayo keluar, Henry dan Taemin datang.." ujar Kyuhyun lembut, namun Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Chileo! Daddy pabbo!"

"Aish, Yah! Cho Sungmin!" bentak Kyuhyun, kesal karena sedari tadi terus menerus disebut bodoh oleh bocah itu. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menyesal.

Sungmin terdiam mendengar bentakan daddy-nya –yang baru pertama kali- dan berhenti memainkan bola-bola nya, detik selanjutnya tangisan mahadahsyat Sungmin terdengar.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Heechul dan Kyuhyun panik, dengan segera lelaki itu memasuki tempat Sungmin dan merengkuh anak nya dalam pelukannya. Namun Sungmin berontak dan keluar berjalan lurus menuju pintu yang langsung menghubungkan dengan kamar tidurnya sembari menangis keras.

"Huwaaaaaaaa~ Daddy tidak cayang Minnie lagi!" tangis bocah itu, meninggalkan Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang menghela nafasnya dengan berat melihat Sungmin sedari tadi merajuk.

"Tidak seharusnya kau membentak Sungmin, Kyu.." tegur Heechul, Kyuhyun mendelik.

"Memang karena siapa Sungmin merajuk? Kenapa juga umma mengundang Seohyun datang kesini?" balas Kyuhyun sengit.

"Umma hanya ingin Seohyun akrab dengan Sungmin, memangnya salah?"

"Salah, umma. Sungmin tidak suka dengan Seohyun!"

"Ya! Kenapa jadi kau membentak umma juga?" tanya Heechul sarkatis dan menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meringis, "Batalkan pertunangannya, umma."

DEG! Heechul membulatkan kedua matanya saat mendengar kalimat datar Kyuhyun.

"Kyu-"

"Kalau umma sayang dengan ku dan Sungmin, batalkan pertunangannya." Potong Kyuhyun tegas. Meninggalkan ibunya yang masih termenung dan keluar menuju ruang tamu.

"Oppa!" pekik Seohyun begitu melihat Kyuhyun menuruni tangga, gadis itu langsung memeluk lengan lelaki keluarga Cho itu, mengabaikan tatapan mendelik dari Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Seohyun dilengannya dan berjalan menghampiri Henry dan Taemin, anak kembar Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang berusia 2 setengah tahun.

"Henry, Taemin.. mianhae ne? Minnie hyung sedang merajuk, jadi tidak bisa bermain dengan kalian.." ujar Kyuhyun lembut, Taemin dan Henry menoleh.

"Minnie hyung melajuk tenapa?" tanya Taemin polos, Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Taemin. Ia segera bangkit dan menatap kedua orang tua bocah kembar itu.

"Mianhae, hyung, noona.. Sungmin tidak mau keluar sama sekali.." sesalnya, Donghae tersenyum dan menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia masih anak-anak. Butuh waktu untuk menerima calon Mommy-nya." Ujar Donghae seraya melirik sekilas kearah Seohyun yang sedang tersenyum bangga. "Kami pulang dulu kalau begitu. Honey, ayo."

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan segera berpamitan dengan Hangeng yang juga ada didalam ruangan itu seraya bergumam menitip salam untuk Heechul sambil menggandeng lengan Henry, sementara Donghae sudah menggendong Taemin.

"Ahjucci, Taem bawa kado untuk Minnie hyung.." ujar Taemin dan menyodorkan kotak yang sudah dihias dengan kertas kado pada Kyuhyun.

"Henly juga! Henly juga!" pekik Henry tidak mau kalah, Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menerima dua kado dari bocah kembar itu.

"Gomawo ne, Ahjussi akan berikan pada Minnie hyung nanti.."

"Dadah ahjucci!" Henry dan Taemin melambai riang pada Kyuhyun dan Hangeng dengan senyuman polos mereka.

Kyuhyun, Hangeng dan Seohyun menatap kepergian keluarga kecil Donghae, sampai akhirnya Seohyun kembali bergelayut manja dilengan pria itu.

"Oppa~" rengek Seohyun manja, Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat.

"Sungmin sedang menangis dikamar, coba bujuk dia.." ujar Kyuhyun, sedikit memancing reaksi gadis itu.

Seohyun berdecih pelan, "Biarkan saja oppa.. nanti juga diam sendiri," ujarnya, tersenyum manja pada Kyuhyun yang dibalas senyuman sinis oleh pria itu.

"Maaf, Seohyun-ssi. Tapi aku harus menemui anakku,"

"Tidak bisakah kita menghabiskan waktu berdua oppa?" tanya Seohyun sedikit merengek.

"Maaf, tapi aku berniat membatalkan pertunangan kita."

DEG! Seohyun melotot heboh mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"Oppa, apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menikahi gadis atau wanita yang tidak disukai anakku, bagiku Sungmin lebih penting. Sekali lagi maaf, sampaikan salamku untuk Tuan dan Nyonya Seo." Ujar Kyuhyun dan menyentak lengan Seohyun dilengannya. Pria itu membungkuk singkat pada sang ayah dan kembali beranjak kelantai dua menuju kamar Sungmin.

"YA! OPPA!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dengan berat, entah keberapa kalinya lelaki itu menghela nafasnya seharian ini. Dia masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar Sungmin, sejenak tertegun dengan sebuah kertas yang ditempel dibawah kenop pintu –mengingat Sungmin pendek.

Kertas itu adalah gambar yang dibuat Sungmin, dimana inti dari arti gambar itu adalah bahwa sang Daddy dilarang masuk kekamarnya.

"Baby~ Daddy boleh masuk ne?" bujuk Kyuhyun sambil mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya. Sebenarnya pintu kamar Sungmin tidak dikunci, Kyuhyun yakin bocah itu tidak akan sampai untuk mengunci pintu.

"Tidak bolehhhhh!" jerit Sungmin dari dalam, Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengar Sungmin menangis keras.

"Maaf, Tuan..." Kyuhyun berbalik kebelakang saat mendengar seorang maid memanggilnya, dilihatnya Kim Ahjumma berdiri dengan sopan sembari membawa nampan berisi makan malam untuk Sungmin. "Nyonya besar menyuruh saya untuk menyuapi Tuan muda Sungmin, ini sudah waktu jam makan malam."

"Biar aku saja," ujar Kyuhyun, mengambil alih nampan yang dibawa oleh Kim Ahjumma dan segera memasuki kamar Sungmin –tanpa mengetuk lagi.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu perlahan dan menemukan Sungmin sedang bergelung didalam selimut, masih menangis. Pria itu berjinjit pelan dan menaruh nampan itu dimeja belajar Sungmin. Setelah itu duduk disamping tempat tidur bocah itu.

"Baby~" panggil Kyuhyun, mengguncang pelan gumpalan selimut itu.

"Hiks~ Daddy kan tidak boleh macuk! Huweeeee~ Minnie benci daddy! Daddy pabbo~ Hiks." ujar Sungmin terisak,

"Daddy tidak pabbo, sayang..."

"Daddy dekat-dekat cama Ahjumma jelek itu!" balas Sungmin sengit, "Daddy tidak cayang cama Minnie lagi~ Huwaaaaaaaaa.."

Kyuhyun dengan segera merengkuh Sungmin dalam pangkuannya dan duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur Sungmin, masih dengan Sungmin yang bergelung didalam selimut sehingga membuatnya seperti kepompong. Menggemaskan sekali.

"Daddy tidak dekat-dekat dengan Ahjumma itu.." jelas Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat bulat Sungmin. "Ahjumma itu juga tidak akan jadi Mommy-mu.."

"Daddy bohong! Ahjumma jelek itu bilang mau jadi Mommy-nya Minnie~ Hiks. Chileo!"

"Ne, tapi daddy membatalkannya.." ujar Kyuhyun lagi, lelaki itu menunduk saat tidak mendengar lagi suara tangisan Sungmin. Dilihatnya Sungmin sedang mendongak menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Jinjja?" tanya Sungmin, matanya memicing kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi montok anaknya dan mengecup hidung bangir itu seraya mengangguk.

"Janji daddy tidak dekat-dekat dengan Ahjumma jelek itu?"

Kyuhyun terbahak saat melihat Sungmin dengan polosnya menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Kyuhyun,

"Ne, daddy janji.." ujar Kyuhyun dan menautkan kelingkingnya, "Sekarang tidak marah lagi 'kan dengan daddy, heum?" tanya Kyuhyun,

"Ani! Minnie macih malah cama daddy!"

"Nde?"

"Daddy malah-malah cama Minnie tadi." Ujar Sungmin sambil merengut, membuat keimutannya bertambah dua kali lipat.

"Habis Minnie bilang Daddy pabbo.." Kyuhyun ikut-ikutan mengerucutkan bibirnya didepan Sungmin, tak mau kalah dengan aegyo sang anak.

"Benalkah?" tanya Sungmin polos, Kyuhyun tertawa tanpa suara dan memajukan kepalanya.

"Poppo daddy. Kalau tidak daddy marah lagi,"

Sungmin mengangguk polos dan mencium kedua pipi Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Calanghaee daddyyy~"

"Nadoo~" ujar Kyuhyun lembut dan mengusak sayang surai madu Sungmin, "Sekarang makan ne?"

"Chileo..." rengek Sungmin, "Minnie mau ecklim~"

"Makan dulu, daddy janji setelah makan Minnie boleh makan eskrim,"

"Cekalang daddy~"

"Aniyo, baby." Tegas Kyuhyun, "Makan dulu."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu saat Kyuhyun menggendongnya dan mengambil nampan makanan Sungmin.

"Woahhh~ labuuuu!" pekik Sungmin girang saat melihat bubur labu kesukaannya terpampang didepan matanya, Kyuhyun tertawa saat melihat perubahan mimik wajah Sungmin yang begitu cepat, anak ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Aaaaa~" Kyuhyun menyodorkan satu suapan yang langsung disambut oleh bocah itu.

"Minnie~" Heechul dan Hangeng melongok dari balik pintu kamar Sungmin dengan setumpuk kado, membuat mata Sungmin berbinar dan berlari menyongsong kakek dan neneknya.

"Halmoeniiiiiiii~" Heechul tersenyum dan langsung mengangkat bocah itu kedalam gendongannya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Chaaaaaa~ ini kado ulang tahun dari Halmoeni dan Haraboeji, selamat ulang tahun sayang.." ujar Hangeng sembari menyodorkan satu bungkus kado pada Sungmin. Bocah itu merobek kertas kado yang membalutnya dan memekik gembira saat melihat benda didalamnya. Sebuah PSP.

"Pecepe!"

"Suka?" tanya Heechul yang menduduki Sungmin dipangkuannya, Sungmin mengangguk antusias.

"Nah~ ini hadiah dari daddy.." Kyuhyun mengambil kado didalam tumpukan yang dibawa Hangeng tadi dan menyodorkannya pada Sungmin, membuat bocah itu meletakkan PSP barunya dan kembali membuka kado dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertegun menatap hadiah dari Kyuhyun. Disana sebuah frame foto dimana Seorang wanita berbalut baju rumah sakit tengah menggendong seorang bayi mungil dengan Kyuhyun yang berdiri sambil menatap bayi mungil itu. Kedua orang itu tersenyum manis pada sang bayi.

"Daddy, ini ciapa?" tanya Sungmin, menunjuk wanita dan bayi mungil didekapannya. Kyuhyun mengulas senyumnya dan mengangkat Sungmin untuk duduk dipangkuannya, mendekap anak itu dengan hangat.

"Itu Mommy, baby..." ujar Kyuhyun, menunjuk sang wanita. "Mommy sedang memelukmu.."

"Mommy?" tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ini Mommy Minnie?" Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Lalu cekalang Mommy pelgi kemana?"

Kyuhyun, Hangeng dan Heechul tercekat, Sungmin memang baru tahu perihal ibunya saat ini karena Kyuhyun tidak pernah menjawab apapun pertanyaan Sungmin jika menyangkut soal ibunya.

"Ehem," Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin sebelum tersenyum, "Mommy ada ditempat yang tidak bisa kau lihat, sayang... tapi Mommy selalu mengawasimu disini.." ujar Kyuhyun pelan dan menunjuk dada Sungmin. "Jadi kalau kau nakal Mommy akan sedih dan pergi."

"Benalkah?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengerjap lucu, Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu Minnie tidak akan nakal, kalau Minnie nakal nanti Mommy pelgi... Mommy, jangan pelgi ne?" Sungmin bermonolog sendiri dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya sembari tersenyum lebar. Membuat Hangeng dan Heechul menatap haru cucu kesayangan mereka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menahan tangis saat melihat Sungmin yang begitu polos, matanya berkaca-kaca saat melihat bocah itu dengan riang berbicara sendiri dan menepuk dadanya, seolah-olah sedang bicara dengan Mommy-nya.

"Daddy?"

"Ne?"

"Minnie bica beltemu Mommy tidak? Minnie mau bilang cama Mommy kalau daddy dekat-dekat dengan ahjumma jelek itu."

"Ya! Kau mau mengadu dengan Mommy-mu?"

"Minnie cudah bilang cama mommy tadi, mommy bilang Minnie boleh beltemu mommy..."

"Aish.. kemari kau..." Kyuhyun segera merengkuh Sungmin dan menggelitik pinggang bocah itu dengan gemas, membuat Sungmin menggeliat sambil tertawa geli.

"Daddy.. geli.. hihihi, geli Daddy..."

"Minta maaf dulu pada daddy,"

"Hihihi, ne.. Minnie minta maaf daddy.. geli, hihihi..."

"Poppo." Kyuhyun menghentikan aksinya dan menyodorkan pipi tirusnya yang langsung dikecup oleh bocah itu.

"Haraboeji tidak dapat poppo?" tanya Hangeng pura-pura sedih, Sungmin berlari dan mengecup kedua pipi kakeknya. Heechul merengut.

"Halmoeni?" Sungmin tersenyum lebar dan ikut mengecup kedua pipi neneknya.

"Halmoeni..."

"Ya sayang?"

"Ecklim.."

"Nde?"

The end...


	2. Chapter 2

title : Daddy!

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, HanChul, GS!Heechul, kid!Sungmin.

Length : OneShoot

Words : 1.068

Genre : Family/Humor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _DADDYYY_!" seorang bocah mungil berusia 3 setengah tahun menyongsong sosok orang dewasa yang baru saja membuka pintu utama rumahnya dengan wajah lelah. bocah itu meninggalkan semua mainannya begitu saja, membuat Kyuhyun –sosok itu- langsung tersenyum saat melihat malaikat mungilnya berlari kearahnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

" _Whooppss_! Jagoan _daddy_." Kyuhyun langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menyambut pelukan sang anak dilehernya.

" _Daddy_ kenapa balu pulang? Minnie kecepian." Sungut bocah itu tanpa melepas pelukannya dileher _daddy_ nya, Kyuhyun yang gemas dengan tingkah sang anak hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengecup sayang pipi gembul bocah itu.

" _Mianhae baby_ , kenapa Minnie tidak main dengan _Halmoeni_ hmm?"

" _Chilleoo_! Minnie bocan main dengan _halmoeni_ , maunya main dengan _daddy_!"

" _Jinjja_? _Aigo_ ~ _uri Minnie_ sudah pandai merajuk eoh?" goda Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pipi Sungmin –Minnie- dengan sayang, membuat Sungmin mengerjap lucu dan memandang _daddy_ nya dengan sedikit menggembungkan pipinya.

"Melajuk itu apa?" tanya Sungmin polos, Kyuhyun hampir terbahak melihat raut wajah alami anaknya yang begitu menggemaskan.

" _Aigoo_ ~ Minnie, ternyata disini. _Halmoeni_ mencari ditempat bermain tidak ada," Heechul, sang _umma_ Kyuhyun sekaligus nenek Sungmin tersenyum begitu manis, membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Minnie menunggu _daddy_ pulang, _halmoeni_..." jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan menampilkan deretan gigi susunya.

"Ayo sini sama _halmoeni_ , _daddy_ bau belum mandi, _kajja_." Ajak Heechul, namun Sungmin kembali menggeleng dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

" _Aniyo_ , Minnie mau main cama _daddy_."

"Uwaahhh! Cucu _Haraboeji_ , _kajja_ kita main." Hangeng tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakang Kyuhyun dan langsung menggendong Sungmin, melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang semula berjongkok –karena mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin, ikut bangkit dan memasukkan tangan kanannya kedalam saku sambil tersenyum.

" _Chilleoo_! _Chilleoo_! Huwaaaaa _daddy_!" Sungmin meronta sekuat tenaga dalam gendongan Hangeng sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, mencoba menggapai Kyuhyun. Namun responnya malah mengundang tawa dari 3 orang yang lebih dewasa darinya.

"Minnie sama _haraboeji_ saja _ne_? Kita makan eskrim?"

"Ecklim?" seketika tangis Sungmin berhenti dan menatap Hangeng dengan mata kelincinya yang berair, Hangeng tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dirinya sangat tahu kelemahan cucu semata wayangnya ini.

"Minnie mau ecklim! Minnie mau ecklim!" jerit Sungmin girang, lupa dengan Kyuhyun. Hangeng mengusak surai madu Sungmin dengan sayang dan mengecup pipi bakpau miliknya.

" _Kajja_!" Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah laku kakek dan cucu itu hanya bisa tersenyum manis sambil memandang Sungmin dan Hangeng yang berjalan dengan riang menuju dapur, mengabaikan mereka berdua yang masih berdiri dipintu depan.

" _Umma_ bahagia sekali melihat Sungmin tumbuh dengan cepat." Ujar Heechul sambil mengambil tas kerja Kyuhyun dari tangannya,

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi dan mulai merenggangkan dasinya sebelum merebahkan diri disofa.

"Akupun begitu _umma_ ,"

"Kau tidak berniat menikah lagi, Kyu?" tanya Heechul hati-hati. Kyuhyun menyatukan kedua alisnya dan menatap ibunya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Yaa~ sebanyak apapun _umma_ , _appa_ mu maupun kau menyayangi Sungmin, tetap saja dia butuh kasih sayang seorang ibu..."

"Mungkin umma lupa kejadian Seohyun waktu umma mengenalkannya pada Sungmin. Dia langsung merajuk dan seperti tidak mengenalku setelah itu, itu membuatku tersiksa umma." Heechul terdiam dan mengangguk, ia sangat tahu bagaimana Sungmin mengamuk karena tak mau punya ibu baru dan langsung mengusir Seohyun. Bahkan langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dan menolak bicara dengan mereka.

"Ne, _umma_ ingat," gumam Heechul pelan.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah berniat menikah lagi _umma_ , hidupku sudah cukup bahagia dengan keberadaan Sungmin. Aku melakukan itu semua karena keinginan _umma_ , dan aku sempat berpikir kalau pemikiran _umma_ tentang ibu untuk Sungmin benar, itu kenapa aku mau dikenalkan dengan Seohyun." Jelas Kyuhyun, Heechul yang duduk disampingnya ikut menyimak, "Tapi melihat respon penolakan Sungmin, apalagi sampai mendiamkan ku, itu membuatku tersiksa, aku tidak ingin Sungmin bersikap itu padaku."

"Maafkan _umma ne_? _Umma_ terlalu memikirkan perasaan _umma_ tanpa melihat keadaanmu maupun Sungmin. Tapi percayalah, Kyu... _umma_ hanya ingin kau dan Sungmin bahagia.."

Kyuhyun menoleh menatap ibunya dan menggenggam jemari lentik wanita paruh baya itu sembari tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa _umma_ , aku mengerti..."

Heechul ikut tersenyum dan mengusap pipi tirus anaknya dengan sayang, " _Umma_ janji tidak akan memaksamu menikah lagi, dan umma akan menjadi nenek sekaligus ibu untuk Sungmin."

"Terima kasih _umma_.."

" _DADDYYYYY_!" Kyuhyun dan Heechul menoleh kearah sumber suara, dilihatnya Sungmin yang sedang berlari dengan penuh semangat menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan coklat, eskrim dan lolipop dipelukan dadanya.

" _Aigoo_ ~ _baby_ , banyak sekali.. siapa yang membelikan ini?" tanya Kyuhyun heran, Sungmin menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya pada Kyuhyun dan juga Heechul.

" _Halaboeji_ yang membelikannya untuk Minnie, _halaboeji_ bilang Minnie cudah jadi anak baik kalena menunggu _daddy_ , jadi _halaboeji_ membelikan ini cemua untuk Minnie. Hehehe~" Sungmin tersenyum dan mengerjap polos sambil menunjukkan hasil belanjaannya dengan Hangeng, membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Sedang Heechul tersenyum melihat tingkah polos Sungmin dan kelakuan Suaminya.

" _Appa_ , tidak perlu membelikan sebanyak ini, Sungmin bisa sakit gigi nanti." Kyuhyun protes begitu dilihatnya Hangeng berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan satu tas kresek ditangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyu.. dia tidak akan memakan semuanya sekaligus." Jawab Hangeng enteng.

"Bukan tadi kalian berjalan kedapur?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku lewat pintu belakang sayang, ini." Hangeng menjulurkan tas kresek yang ia bawa pada Heechul, membuat wanita itu mengernyit.

"Apa ini?"

"Bakso ikan, aku melihatnya dipinggir jalan saat ke minimarket tadi dengan Sungmin."

"Huwaaa Hannie! Terima kasiihhhhh!" sekarang giliran Sungmin yang menatap bingung Heechul,

" _Halmoeni_ kenapa?" tanya Sungmin polos, Kyuhyun mengangkat Sungmin yang masih memeluk hasil belanjaannya dan duduk dipangkuan pria itu.

"Minnie lihat ini! Bakso ikan kesukaan _halmoeni_!" jerit Heechul girang, persis sama seperti Sungmin saat mendengar kata 'es krim' tadi.

" _Umma_ , malu." Tegur Kyuhyun, Hangeng hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan istrinya yang persis sama seperti cucunya, ia duduk didepan Kyuhyun dan mengamati Sungmin yang masih berbinar-binar melihat makanan kesukaannya.

" _Daddy_! Lihat ini, banyak kan?" tanya Sungmin antusias, Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengusap puncak kepala anak kesayangannya.

" _Ne_ , banyak sekali... tapi jangan dimakan semua sekaligus ya sayang? Nanti gigi Minnie rusak.."

"Benalkah?" Sungmin mengerjap polos dan memandang Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun gemas sendiri dan mengecup hidung bangir Sungmin.

" _Ne_ , jadi sehabis makan Minnie harus sikat gigi.. mengerti sayang?"

"Ciap kapten!" Hangeng, Heechul dan Kyuhyun tertawa melihat pose imut Sungmin yang menatap Kyuhyun sembari melakukan posisi hormat, sungguh anaknya ini sangat menggemaskan. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan Kyuhyun selain melihat Sungmin tertawa dan memeluknya. Kyuhyun sungguh sangat bahagia memilki Sungmin dan juga kedua orang tuanya.

" _Daddy calanghaee_!"

" _Nado saranghae my baby_ Minnie..."

The End_

Haloooo semuanyaaaa~ kenalin aku author baru didunia ffn ini .. hehe

Sempet ragu sih pertamanya mau ngebuat akun ffn ini, karena biasanya aku Cuma ngepost fanfict karya aku di akun facebook dan blog pribadi, Cuma aja temen ada yang nyaranin buat ngepost ditempat lain, akhirnya ffn ini jadi tempat pertama aku buat mencoba..

Semoga para reader semua bisa menerima kehadiran saya yaaa, jujur aja saya suka banget sama ff2 yang di post disini .. menjadi inspirasi tersendiri utk saya .. karna saya juga baru 3 tahun menjejaki dunia ff, masih amatir . hehe.

Mohon maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran yaa, namanya manusia ..

Kalo ada yang mau kenalan sama saya, bisa pm aja terima kasihhhh~

Review pleaseeee...


	3. Chapter 3 : Sick

KyuMin! Sick

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, HanChul, GS!Heechul, kid!Sungmin.

Length : OneShoot

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Huwaaaaaa~"

"Minnie ingin apa sayang?" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dengan frustasi, ditimangnya dengan pelan tubuh sang anak yang masih menangis keras digendongannya.

"Kyu, sini biar Sungmin dengan umma saja." Heechul, sang umma, datang dengan raut wajah khawatir. "Kau pergi bekerja saja, tidak apa-apa."

"Hiks~ Daddy.. Daddy~" Sungmin malah mengeratkan pelukannya dileher sang ayah, membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Jalan-jalan dengan Daddy ya? Kerumah Park Jussi? Mau?" bujuk Kyuhyun, namun Sungmin menggeleng keras, bocah balita itu tau siapa yang Kyuhyun maksud dengan Park Jussi.

Park Jussi adalah sebutan Kyuhyun untuk dokter keluarga mereka, karena saat ini Sungmin tengah rewel karena suhu badannya tidak normal. Kyuhyun dan Heechul serta Hangeng pun dibuat kalang kabut.

Bagaimana tidak? Sungmin merengek sepanjang malam hingga pagi ini dan Kyuhyun sukses meronda dikamar anaknya itu.

"Lalu ingin apa.." Kyuhyun lelah, tentu saja. Tapi juga khawatir karena Sungmin tak ingin ditawari ini itu dan juga belum makan apapun.

"Mommy.. Mommy.." Sungmin merengek diceruk leher Kyuhyun, sukses membuat Kyuhyun menahan nafas mendengar permintaan anaknya.

"Sini dengan Halmoeni sayang.." Heechul sungguh tak tega dengan keadaan cucunya, dari semalam panas suhu badan Sungmin tak turun sama sekali.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin menggeleng. Kyuhyun hampir menangis karena tak berhasil membujuk Sungmin dengan apapun.

"Kyu, Dokter Park sudah datang.." Hangeng, sang ayah datang ke kamar cucu semata wayangnya dan mempersilahkan sang dokter untuk masuk kedalam.

"Biar saya periksa Tuan muda kecil ini dulu, Tuan.." sapa pria paruh baya itu dengan ramah, Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Dia tak mau lepas dariku sejak semalam, dok.."

"Tidak apa-apa, biar saya periksa begini saja. Duduklah, Tuan." Kyuhyun menurut, duduk dipinggir ranjang Sungmin dan memangku sikecil sembari mendekapnya.

Setelah pemeriksaan kecil, sang dokter itupun membereskan peralatannya dan tersenyum kecil pada keluarga Cho.

"Pangeran kecil ini hanya demam biasa, tidak ada penyakit berlebihan. Mungkin karena kepalanya yang pusing dan lidahnya yang terasa pahit membuatnya rewel. Anda bisa menebus obatnya diapotik." Jelas sang dokter seraya memberikan secarik kertas yang berisi resep obat Sungmin.

"Terima kasih, Dokter."

"Sama-sama, kalau begitu saya permisi.."

"Mari saya antar ke depan," ujar Hangeng sopan, "Appa akan sekalian ke apotik untuk menebus obat Sungmin."

"Iya, appa.."

"Makan ya sayang?" Kyuhyun kembali mencoba membujuk Sungmin yang masih bergelung bak anak koala digendongan daddy-nya, namun untuk yang kesekian kalinya pria beranak satu itu harus menelan kekecewaannya karena gelengan kepala sang anak.

"Nanti Minnie tidak sembuh-sembuh.." ujar Kyuhyun pasrah, "Daddy sedih sayang.."

"Mommy.." rengek Sungmin pelan.

"Nanti kalau Minnie sudah sembuh, kita bertemu Mommy.. mau?"

Sungmin mendongak dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata kelincinya yang berkaca-kaca, "Minnie bica beltemu Mommy?" tanyanya serak.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, "Tapi Minnie harus sembuh dulu.. nanti Mommy sedih kalau melihat anak kesayangannya sakit.. makan ya?" Kyuhyun mencoba, sekali lagi untuk membujuk Sungmin.

"Daddy janji?"

"Janji sayang.."

Pada akhirnya, Sungmin mengangguk pelan dan Kyuhyun bernafas lega, begitu juga Heechul yang masih ada disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana?" tanya Heechul begitu Kyuhyun menuruni tangga dan ikut bergabung dengan kedua orang tuanya diruang keluarga.

"Panasnya sudah turun, Sungmin sedang tidur dikamar.."

"Obatnya sudah diminum?"

"Sudah umma.."

"Syukurlah.." Heechul mendesis lega mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun menyenderkan seluruh berat tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa dibelakangnya dan memejamkan matanya. Heechul dan Hangeng yang melihatnya tersenyum sendu.

"Tidurlah dikamar, Kyu.. nanti kalau Sungmin bangun umma yang akan mengurusnya." Bujuk Heechul.

"Aku terlalu lelah untuk pergi kekamar umma, biarkan aku istirahat disini." Ujar Kyuhyun parau. Pria itu sudah sangat mengantuk karena semalaman begadang demi putra kecilnya, belum lagi menggendong Sungmin hampir 12 jam.

"Mau umma buatkan teh? Atau susu?"

"Nanti saja umma, aku mengantuk.."

Setelahnya hanya terdengar dengkuran halus dari sang anak karena Kyuhyun benar-benar tertidur dan mengabaikan kedua orang tuanya yang menatapnya kasihan.

Ditatapnya wajah Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan gurat lelah dan wajah kusut. Jelas saja, semalam saat pulang dari kantor Kyuhyun dikejutkan dengan Sungmin yang menangis, dan saat diperiksa badan sikecil panas tinggi. Alhasil sukses membuat Kyuhyun panik semalaman sampai tak sempat mengganti baju kerja nya. Pria itu masih dibalut kemeja hitam yang di lengannya digulung asal dan celana bahan. Rambut coklatnya yang biasa rapi kini terkesan acak-acakan. Kyuhyun bahkan tak pergi kekantor hari ini.

"Aku kasihan melihatnya seperti itu," gumam Heechul, Hangeng menoleh dan mengusap punggung tangan istrinya dengan lembut.

"Kau juga dulu begitu saat Kyuhyun panas.." balas Hangeng tenang, "Itu naluri, Honey.."

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu.."

"Sudahlah, yang penting Sungmin sudah tidak apa-apa.. istirahatlah, aku akan kekamar Sungmin untuk menjaganya, takut dia terbangun dan menangis. Kyuhyun pasti panik." Titah Hangeng lagi, Heechul mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih, noona.." Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung saat melihat Eunhyuk menggendong Sungmin yang tertidur dikamarnya. Eunhyuk menoleh dan tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia hanya rindu ibunya, Kyu.."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan duduk diujung ranjang kecil Sungmin. Pria itu mengusak kasar rambutnya. Memang Eunhyuk datang kerumah Kyuhyun setelah mendapat telpon dari Heechul dan mengatakan Sungmin menangis histeris dan menjerit memanggil Mommy-nya terus menerus. Dan Heechul tak punya ide lain selain meminta tolong pada istri Donghae itu untuk menenangkan Sungmin, karena Heechul sendiri tak bisa. Heechul berpikir Eunhyuk –karena Eunhyuk juga seorang ibu- bisa membantu mereka.

"Aku tidak berguna ya?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan, satu liquid bening mengalir di pipinya. Eunhyuk yang melihatnya menjadi tak tega dan ikut duduk disebelah Kyuhyun, menepuk-nepuk punggung pria yang sudah dianggap adiknya sendiri.

"Kau tidak boleh bicara begitu, Kyuhyun.. karena kau adalah ayah yang hebat. Sangat hebat!" ujar Eunhyuk, "Dan aku sangat iri padamu."

"Aku tidak bisa menjaga Sungmin dengan baik, noona.. aku-"

"Kau ayahnya. Apa yang kau lakukan pasti yang terbaik untuk Sungmin." Ujar Eunhyuk lagi, "Ini semua takdir. Bukan salahmu atau salah siapapun jika Sungmin memang tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayang ibunya. Dan yang aku lihat, kau selalu berusaha menjadi ayah dan ibu untuk jagoan ini."

"Tapi tetap saja aku bukan ibunya, noona.."

"Ya, tapi kau ayahnya." Satu suara husky menyela pembicaraan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya Donghae berdiri didepan pintu bersama dengan orang tua Kyuhyun, dan jangan lupakan sikembar Taemin dan Henry yang menatapnya dengan binar polos.

"Kau ayahnya, Sungmin tahu itu." Donghae kembali berujar dengan tegas, "Aku yakin kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk Sungmin. Jadi berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri kalau kau bukan orang tua yang baik."

"Hyung.."

"Kau sendiri yang bilang jika umma, appa cukup untuk Sungmin kan, sayang?" ucap Heechul parau. Tercekat saat melihat Kyuhyun menangis. "Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu, Kyu. Umma sangat bangga mempunyai putra tampan seperti Cho Kyuhyun dan cucu yang menggemaskan seperti Cho Sungmin."

"Umma.."

"Jika kau seperti ini, Sungmin sedih sayang.." ujar Heechul sembari mengusap kedua pipi Kyuhyun. Sebegitu paniknya kah Kyuhyun melihat anak semata wayangnya sakit.

Memang, Sungmin tak pernah sakit. Anak itu selalu ceria dan kelewat aktif jika bersama Kyuhyun dan juga kakek neneknya, wajar saja Kyuhyun panik setengah mati saat melihat Sungmin rewel terus menerus dan lebih banyak diam. Ini pengalaman pertamanya.

"Uhh.. Daddy.." lenguhan pelan tercipta saat suasana mulai hening. Sungmin menggeliat dan mengerjap saat bias lampu kamar memenuhi penglihatannya. Anak itu siap menangis lagi jika Kyuhyun tak cepat tanggap dan mengambil alih Sungmin dari gendongan Eunhyuk.

"Daddy disini sayang.. Daddy disini.. uljima.." ujar Kyuhyun pelan dan menepuk-nepuk pantat bulat Sungmin. Sungmin dengan reflek mengalungkan tangannya dileher sang ayah dan menaruh kepalanya dibahu pria itu.

"Minnie pusing, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut, Sungmin mengangguk.

"Banyak bintang dimata Minnie, Daddy.." ujar Sungmin serak, Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Nanti kita tangkap bintangnya dan kita taruh ditoples, ya?"

"Dibelikan untuk Mommy boleh?" tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi mendengar kalimat polos putranya, namun tetap saja pria itu mengangguk.

"Nanti kita berikan untuk Mommy."

"Taem mau bintang juga.." satu kalimat polos lainnya menguar dari seorang bocah yang saat ini sedang menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sukses membuat para orang dewasa disana terkekeh geli.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menembus jalanan yang cukup sepi, dikanan kiri mobil tersebut hanya ada pepohonan yang cukup rindang. Dan tak lama kemudian mobil itu berhenti tepat didepan sebuah pemakaman.

Tiga orang dewasa dan satu anak kecil berbalut jaket rusa yang cukup tebal keluar dari mobil dan mulai memasuki area pemakaman tersebut, menuju satu makam ditengah-tengah padang itu.

"Sayang.. aku datang.." Kyuhyun meletakkan bunga mawar putih kesukaan istrinya dan menaruhnya didepan nisan tersebut. Sang istri, Cho Chengmin.

Hangeng dan Heechul juga membungkuk dan meletakkan sebuket bunga untuk sang menantu serta melakukan doa. Sementara itu Kyuhyun berjongkok didepan makam itu setelah kedua orang tuanya selesai berdoa dan mundur untuk memberi Kyuhyun privasi.

"Aku merindukanmu.." ujar Kyuhyun lirih, kembali menerawang saat-saat dimana ia masih bersama sang istri. "Hari ini aku datang bersama malaikat kita.." ujar Kyuhyun lagi dan menyuruh Sungmin mendekat.

Pria itu memeluk Sungmin dengan erat sembari tersenyum tipis pada sang putra, "Beri salam pada Mommy sayang.." titah Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengerjap menatap Kyuhyun dengan binar polosnya, Kyuhyun mengangguk menguatkan.

Bocah itu maju selangkah dan meletakkan sebuah gantungan berbentuk bintang yang indah diatas nisan sang ibu, lalu membungkuk lucu guna menyapanya.

"Annyeong, Mommy... Minnie datang.." ujar Sungmin ceria, Kyuhyun tak kuasa menahan haru melihat putra kecilnya semakin pintar dari hari ke hari.

"Mommy, daddy bilang Minnie bica beltemu Mommy dicini.. kata daddy juga, Mommy celalu ada didada Minnie.." Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Minnie juga tidak pernah nakal cama Daddy, Moeni dan Boeji, ya Daddy?" bocah menggemaskan itu menoleh sebentar pada sang ayah yang mengangguk mengiyakan, "Jadi Mommy tidak boleh pelgi.. Mommy cudah janji." Ancamnya lucu.

Kyuhyun dengan segera merengkuh Sungmin dalam pelukannya dan menangis dalam diam, sementara Heechul sudah menangis dipelukan suaminya yang memandang mereka berdua dengan senyum terpatri.

"Kau lihat, Min? Malaikat kita pintar sekali.." ujar Kyuhyun sembari menatap Sungmin yang mengerjap lucu, "Dia mirip sekali denganmu.."

"Daddy tidak boleh menangic.."

"Daddy tidak menangis sayang.."

"Nanti kalau Daddy menangic, Mommy pelgi.."

"Iya.. maaf, hm?" Sungmin mengangguk dan mencium pipi Kyuhyun, setelahnya bocah yang baru saja sembuh seminggu yang lalu itu menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya.

"Hehehe.."

"Minnie janji tidak akan meninggalkan Daddy dan Mommy kan?"

"Uh-huh!" anak itu mengangguk antusias. "Minnie janji."

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin dengan erat, yang dibalas tak kalah erat pula oleh buah hatinya.

"Meski Mommy tidak bersama kita disini.. tapi Mommy selalu ada dihati Minnie.."

"Iya, daddy.."

"Daddy sayang Minnie, jangan buat Daddy khawatir lagi sayang.." ujar Kyuhyun serak. Sungmin mengusap kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan tangan mungilnya dan mengangguk polos.

"Daddy calanghaee.." ujar Sungmin ceria, cukup menimbulkan satu senyuman diwajah Kyuhyun.

"Appa do.." ujar Kyuhyun dan mengecup kedua pipi anaknya.

"Jadi tidak sayang dengan Moeni dan Boeji?" tanya Hangeng pura-pura sedih, dipelukannya Heechul masih menangis sesenggukan sekalipun wanita itu tersenyum.

Sungmin kembali menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya saat dirinya dikelilingi oleh ayah, kakek dan neneknya.

"Moeni, Boeji calanghaee.."

Dan ke empat manusia itu kembali saling berpelukan dan menatap nisan wanita cantik bernama Chengmin itu dengan senyum diwajah mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

.

.

.

Holaaaaaaa~ hehe sumpah ini absurd ya? pheo lagi iseng aja.. Cuma buat kangen2an sama readers semua.. jangan bully yaa..

Oh betewe, congratulation uri Super Junior menangin album of the year kuartal 3 dengan albumnya Devil di 5th Gaon Chart Award.. sumpah seneng euyyyy,, apalagi liat postingannya Eunhyuk di New Zealand.. eaaaaaa xD

pheo Cuma mau ngasih tau nih sama readers semua. Debut FF pheo nanti tanggal 4 april 2016, jangan lupa yaa.. mampir ke akun ini yaaaaaa ^^

dan sekali lagi terima kasih buat semua yang udh nge review ff2 pheo.. yang punya akun udh pheo jawab di Pm yaa .. pheo akan ngejawab yang gak punya akun disini.

 **Park heeni** : hehe si embul mah kan emang posesif maaf pheo gak buat prekuel sebelum sungmin lahir, gak ada ide.. hehe makasih udh review yaa

 **Chu** : hehe iya nih seo kebiasaan xD heechul mah gtu, nama nya emak2 rempong /plak/ makasih udh mampir ^^

 **Guest** : haha kamu seneng banget seo didamprat ama si kyupil xD umin mah selalu menang diatas segala2nya /apa ini?/ makasih udh review ^^

 **Kiikyuming** : kamu juga :3 udh tau yaa emaknya minnie siapa ^^ makasih udh mampir..

 **Orange girls** : hehehe pheo juga suka sama kamu :o udh ketauan yaa emaknya sungmin.. makasih udh review lohhhh..

Nahh udh tau yaa emak nya sungmin disini, pheo buat squel ini karena pengen menuhin permintaan readers buat istrinya Kyuhyun, jadi pheo pake nama china nya Sungmin.. ohh ff ini itu sebenarnya Oneshoot, tiap chapter berbeda, jadi satu chapter ending. Dan pheo rasa berakhir disini. Kapan2 pheo bikin drabble lagi deh :3

Okeh, see you at my Debut yaa .. 4 april inget 4 april /maksa/

Terima kasihhhh, review juseyoooo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2016**


	4. Chapter 4

**ATTENTION!**

Halo semua penggemar ff Oh Pheonix ^^ pheo mau memberi tahu buat semua readers kalo ff debut pheo akan dipercepat dan pheo akan debut ff di akun ffn MINGGU DEPAN! Hehehe.

Alasan kenapa pheo menpercepat debut ff pheo, karena minggu ini pheo sudah mulai memasuki semester baru dikampus, jadi takut lupa sama tanggal sendiri dan malah membuat readers menunggu.. /emang ada yang nunggu?/ hehe,

Dan minggu depan pheo akan mengupdate teasernya terlebih dahulu, kalo responnya bagus, akan pheo lanjutkan. Maka dari itu pheo minta tolong sama readers semua untuk mengapresiasi ff karya pheo, karena review, followers dan favorite dari readers semua adalah salah satu motivasi pheo dalam membuat ff.

Oh, dan pheo minta maaf jika masih banyak typo atau EYD yang kurang sesuai, atau jalan ceritanya yg kurang memuaskan bagi para readers, tolong dimaklum karena pheo masih perlu banyak belajar ^^

Dan sebelum debut, pheo mau memperkenalkan diri dulu.

Nama asli pheo itu Devi, umur pheo 20 tahun sebulan lagi, dan pheo saat ini sedang menempuh pendidikan S1 disalah satu universitas di Jakarta, dan sekarang sudah memasuki semester 6. Jadi pasti akan sibuk dengan segala tetek-bengek tugas dan persiapan ajuan judul skripsi untuk semester depan. Jadi pheo minta maaf kalau seandainya lama update atau begimana yaaaa ^^

Oke siapapun yang mau kenalan sama pheo yak monggo di add facebook pheo Dhevi Amalia Rodivan, atau follow twitter pheo di devioh_ , gak juga gapapa^^ gak maksa.

Terima kasih sebelumnya, dan keep waiting untuk karya pheo. Terima kasih semua nyaaaaaaaaaa..

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2016**


End file.
